


Chalk Dust

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to draw Snape a diagram. Snape makes corrections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me. Rating: NC-17.

"Potter, what exactly were you brewing in class today?"

Harry Potter, seventh year student and wizarding world savior, turned to his Potions professor, Severus Snape, just as he was about to head out of the classroom door. Confused, he wrinkled his brow. "Sir?"

Snape did not look up from the notes he was writing. "I asked what exactly it was that you were brewing in my class today, Mr. Potter, for it most certainly was not Scar-healing Salve, and I do believe you might have actually been able to put that to some use."

Gulping, Harry took a step backward, having been the last person to finish his cleaning and thus the last student in the classroom. He turned to his professor and clutched his books to his chest. "I'm sorry, sir. I was pre-occupied today and... I'm sorry."

"Well, you've proven that you've capable of repetition. Perhaps now you can tell me why you brewed a Prophylactic Potion, incluso lubrido, when the only ingredient that potion shared with today's assignment was the water, and not even in like amounts." Snape did not look up.

Putting his books down on the desk nearest him, Harry closed the door and muttered an assortment of locking charms before walking over to the blackboard behind Snape, picking up the dusty eraser, and clearing away most of the jagged-scripted scrawl that comprised the recipe for the day's lesson. Setting down the eraser, Harry picked up a worn piece of chalk and began sketching an image of two naked men in an embrace more crude than the drawing. To further the idea, Harry drew in several arrows, sketched a flask of potion and directed it into the scheme of things with more arrows. When he was finished, he turned. "That was why I brewed the potion. Any questions?"

Finally turning, Snape licked his lips discreetly as he saw the drawing. "Nicely done, Mr. Potter, however, I have issues with some of you assumptions." He cleared his throat and stood, approaching Harry. Grabbing the chalk from Harry's hand, Snape reached over his student's shoulder and erased a line with a long finger before drawing a slightly adjusted line in its place. "For such a situation, this angle would be more effective, as well as realistic."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Harry turned slowly. "Oh?"

Snape drew in an additional arrow with a dotted line. "This is also a viable option."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I understand that."

Boxing off a small area right in front of Harry, Snape reached under Harry's arms to detail an enlarged drawing, nicely done for chalk on a blackboard. However, in order to really do the details, he had to step forward slightly, pressing against Harry just enough to let his student become aware of his presence. Harry pressed back against him, giving Snape even more "presence".

Growling slightly, Snape pushed forward until he was firmly pressed against Harry's backside and Harry's pelvis was against the chalk tray. "It seems that you just want to have your pretty little ass fucked, Mr. Potter. Is that it?"

Harry's hands rose to press helplessly at the blackboard. He realized that he was hard and throbbing, his erection pressed firmly against the eraser in the chalk tray. His hands gradually fell to his sides, catching momentarily on the chalk tray, his fingers dragging neat black furrows in the thin layer of chalk dust on the board. "Professor Snape..."

"Does that pristine ass need to be deflowered or have its petals seen every nook and cranny of this school?" Snape began to move his hips in a small half-circle. Harry didn't respond for a moment, but pressed back wantonly a moment later. "You've got a virgin ass, Potter? Well, let's see how long that lasts." In a moment, he was on his knees behind Harry, pulling the boys robes up. His hands reached up and pulled Harry forcefully away from the wall just enough to get in to undo his belt and pants. They fell around Harry's ankles to reveal that Harry wore mismatched socks.

"I'm going to eat your ass," Snape growled out as he trailed his fingers up Harry's legs, spreading the boy's sweet thighs. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue and taste you and stretch you until you ask me to take you, and then I'm going to slam my hard cock in your tight ass and fuck you until I come. By the time I do, you'll be drowning in your own come and wanting to return the favor."

Snape's nose nuzzled gently between Harry's cheeks, then his hands spread them. Harry's hips tilted toward him and he reached out to press his lips firmly and quickly on the softest part of Harry's inner thigh. Harry trembled and pushed his hips out even more. "Naughty, wanton little boy. You cease to surprise me, sometimes. No one ever taught you restraint, and yet I'm still the first one to see you like this? It's a surprise. After all, everyone wants to get into Harry Potter's pants. It's a question of when, not if." Before Harry could respond, he felt the first touch of Snape's tongue to the puckered ring of flesh that seemed to flex along with every throb of his weeping cock.

Snape delved within him, his tongue tasting his student's musk and embracing his aroma. He prodded within him, coaxing the muscles to give way. He caressed it with his hot tongue, occasionally slipping further in and wiggling about a bit more.

It wasn't long before Harry's balls pulled up against him and he came, spurting long blasts of his seed against the inside of his robe. Snape did not let up on his actions. His tongue merely strove to dive deeper, but he pushed in all directions. Harry's hands rose from his sides and he clutched the chalk tray, his erection still throbbing and caught between his stomach and the dusty eraser. His hips moved in erratic patterns, Snape's hands finally coming up to grab his hips and wrench him into place for the most pleasure.

Snape withdrew for a moment, then delved back in, repeating the process until Harry felt that Hagrid could enter him with no trouble. Then, Snape pulled away. His hands still held Harry's writhing hips at bay, his breath was still warm and maddening on Harry's thighs. "Professor..." He breathed out a shaky sigh and tried to grind himself forward, but those strong hands held him still. Resigned, he lay his cheek on the blackboard and said, "Professor, I beg of you... Fuck me. Now."

It only took Snape a moment before he had Harry impaled on his shaft. He used the momentum he gained in standing to thrust within the boy after moving away his clothing.

Harry lay his forehead on the chalkboard and moaned softly. "Oh..." His lips trembled and he could feel the chalk dust that now lightly coated his hands, his cheek, his forehead (scar and all) and the tip of his nose. He was stretched around Snape's hard cock and it had all happened so quickly. He'd made the potion early because he was thinking of attempting to seduce Seamus since being famous, a seventh-year *and* a virgin didn't seem to mesh well. However, he expected that seducing Seamus would have been much more difficult than this had been, though it hadn't been planned, and it certainly was pleasing.

Snape moved his hips experimentally and smiled slightly at the way Harry's head flew back to rest on his shoulder, his thighs spreading a bit wider as he pushed back, impaling himself even more. Snape worked himself in and out of Harry's entrance slowly, building up a good pace. It didn't take long before he was thrusting with enough force that Harry's feet didn't touch the floor for a moment with each thrust and his chest rubbed firmly against the blackboard, erasing a good portion of the drawing he'd done as he arched his back and writhed, trying to get some leverage. In doing so, he found an insanely "comfortable" position. It was only a moment before he felt his cock twitching and flooded the insides of his robe with torrents of come again.

At that, Snape grabbed his student around the middle and maneuvered him so that he was turned around along with Snape, and spread over the Potion Master's desk. He began to thrust harder, burying himself again and again as deeply within Harry as he could manage. Harry's hands clenched across the tabletop and he felt parchment crinkle between his fingers.

Snape's movements quickened and his balls were hitting Harry's with every thrust. He let one hand trail down between Harry's legs to grasp at his cock, his hands sliding slick across the surface because of the boy's own cooling come. "I always knew you were a naughty boy," Snape grunted out between thrusts. "Such a tight ass, too. Beautiful."

And they came, in more or less unison, with Harry arching back and Snape leaning forward, supporting one another as they spent themselves. Harry bit his lip at the new sensation of having a load of hot come pumped deep within him as he came for the third time in only a short while, Snape groaning slightly against his shoulder and still massaging Harry's cock gently. 

Snape slipped out a moment later and leaned down to place a surprisingly gentle kiss on Harry's shoulder. "You should go now, Potter. There are sure to be people looking for you soon and you might want to get cleaned up before all of that. You are a mess." He unconsciously traced Harry's scar, brushing off the chalk dust. "Yes. You should go."

Harry pulled away slowly, walking on unsteady legs like a newborn foal after pulling his clothes back into place. He grabbed his books, clutched them in front of him, unlocked and opened the door; leaving, though he couldn't help but look back once and mumble out, "Thanks."

With a barely revealed smile, Snape nodded to Harry. "My pleasure, Mr. Potter. Next time, let's have tea first and you can tell me about yourself."

Taking one step back into the room, Harry shook his head. "No. The whole world knows enough about me. Next time, you tell me about you." He smiled, and was gone.

The Potions Master did not protest. Instead, he stood and grabbed the eraser, smirking at the small wet spot on the backside of it, massaging it with his thumb until the chalk dust it mixed with clumped. Noticing the time, he quickly erased the black board of all of the remaining bits of the drawing, and the notes from the last lesson. "Mr. Potter... you are a wonder after all."


End file.
